Unfair Love
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: WARNING lEMON AHEAD! :D if you aren't 18 above don't read it.PirikaxRen


**Unfair Love**

**Why do you have to die because of me?**

**Why do you have to suffer because of me?**

**Why love is so unfair to us?**

**Why?**

**A/N: I don't own Shaman King. (Sniff3x.)**

**Ren-17 yrs old**

**Pirika-16 yrs old**

**This story that I'm about to tell how Ren's and Pirika's love was called Unfair. This**

**story was set in Pirika's points of view when Ren died for her.**

**As I always passed Ren's room with her sister Jun. My heart suddenly wants to burst**

**out from anger but as usual Jun patted me on the back and said "You don't have to**

**blame yourself, just forget about him." I mentally slap myself when she mention**

**those words "FORGET." How could I forget him…? I'm the reason why he died just**

**like that? I shouted at her. Because of what I said; I'm expecting her to slap me but**

**no she just hugged me from behind. "Ren loves you so much and the baby can't you**

**feel that?" She whispered those loving words in my ears just like Ren use to. "I**

**can't… " I mentioned those words coldly to her while touching my stomach and then**

**I went inside my room. As I went back in my room, I put my pathetic self in the bed**

**and stared at the blank ceiling. I was just so sad that I thought about myself "Why**

**love is so unfair?" "I mean, it didn't have to be dramatic when Ren's was gonna die!"**

**I shouted because of my lack of patience to comprehend my own problem. But I did**

**it, so who cares anyway. As time goes by I realized that in my heart… I can't seem**

**to forget him. Damn it, whenever I remembered that night… that night when his**

**parents caught us in the backyard kissing each other passionately at the same time**

**we're planning to elope. But his big-fat-old father suddenly appeared behind him**

**and grips his collar tightly and threw him beside a large tree. I was so shocked that**

**his own father did that to him. So I run beside him and tried to protect him but they**

**are so quick enough to make me realized that I have been slash at the back. When I**

**was knock unconscious due to blood loss I suddenly felt someone arms around me**

**and saying "Please don't die, Pirika!" I felt his tears falling in my cheeks as he was**

**hugging me tightly. About 30 minutes, I slowly opened my eyes to make me realized**

**that I was in heaven but I was wrong; I only found myself being chained in an**

**unknown dungeon. "Thank goodness, you're alive." Ren mentioned to me that with**

**his two hands and two feet being chained just liked me. When I heard his gentle**

**voice, I suddenly realized that I was crying because he almost died for me. I**

**mentally slapped myself for what I did in front of him. "I can't cry… it will be**

**alright." I thought. "Why love is so unfair to us…?" I muttered. "No, it's not just the**

**right time for us to fall in love because you're the heaven and I'm the hell…" Ren**

**suddenly mentioned those answers without looking at me. Then he started to mutter**

**something under his breath making me hard to understand what he was trying to**

**say so I shouted at him. "You're not belong to our world because of me you will lose**

**all your dreams, friends even your own life. So I won't take any chance for you to die.**

**I swear." He promised me with sincerity in his heart. While he was looking at me**

**with his golden eyes fill with gentleness I can felt that my heart was beating so fast.**

**When I was about something to say, there was a loud explosion near in the dungeon**

**gate caused by Pailong Jun's spirit. "It looks like, you need my help brother." Jun**

**sarcastically smile. "What does it look like?" Ren shouted at her. So Jun and Pailong**

**helps us freed from those damn chain and they handed kwan dao to Ren. After 1**

**hour of fighting kyoshis inside Ren's house, we successfully got out in the mansion**

**and head to the forest. "Geez, I almost thought we're goners already." As I lay my**

**head into his chest and smiled. But I noticed his faced was dark so I asked him but**

**he just shouted at me and saying "Starting today, please forget about me!" As I**

**heard those words, Jun and Pailong stared at me darkly too and left. I don't know**

**what the heck happened to them but I swear I noticed in Ren's eyes that his not**

**telling the truth. "Why, is it because you're so afraid to face your own destiny?" I**

**questioned him seriously. When he heard that, he suddenly pushed me into the**

**ground and kissed me passionately. His tongue licking my bottom lip begging for**

**entrance so I gladly opened them. Then about a few minutes, he let go for a little air**

**when I was about to say something. He suddenly kissed my neck, while his right**

**hand was on her right chest squeezing lightly making me moan loudly from his touch**

**but he stopped. "I wasn't running away from my destiny. I was just afraid for you to**

**die." He whispers those words to me in my ears. Then he kissed me again**

**passionately while my two hands were on his neck. "Do you like to do this now?" He**

**looks into my eyes seriously with that he mentioned to me. When the first time Ren**

**mentioned that to me, I blushed so furiously that I just nodded only. "Are you sure?**

**There is no turning back now." He asked me again seriously. I just nodded only. He**

**looks at me slowly leaning in hoping I would understand. I get the message and also**

**lean in pressing my lips against his. He pushes in harder making the kiss a bit rough**

**but gentle. I wrap my arms around Ren's neck and pull him against mine. His tongue**

**slides across my bottom lip asking for entry. I hesitate then open and it slides in. His**

**tongue pushes against mine and I push back getting locked into a tongue battle. His**

**hands begin to slide up my waist lifting my shirt. He then pulls my shirt above my**

**head releasing your breasts. "Last chance to back out, you're sure?" He reassures**

**me. "Please, do this to me. I love you so much that I can't fight this feeling**

**anymore." As I mentioned those words to him, I pulled him just to continue what we**

**are doing. At the time, I noticed that Ren's eyes were so serious yet gentle. He**

**handled me like some kind a porcelain glass if you let go it would break. I began to**

**moan and moan loudly because of the pleasures that Ren's doing. Before I moan**

**loudly Ren suddenly kissed me and whispered "You don't want us to be caught by**

**my sister?" "Sorry…" I muttered. Then Ren suddenly slide his two fingers in my**

**womanhood slowly. I arched my back and gasp because of the pain but Ren noticed**

**it so he kissed me again while his two fingers where in my womanhood to make the**

**pain go away. Then he released his two fingers and asked "You're ready?" I just**

**nodded at him and then he put his manhood into mine. I yelped at the pain with that**

**Ren kissed me even more passionately. "Just hold on, I will try as much as I can not**

**to hurt you." He whispers those words in my ears. After several minutes, pain turns**

**into pleasures. I moved my hips at every meeting with his thrust. When I moan, Ren**

**picks up speed and pushed into me farther. I felt my organism begun to rise up and**

**then noticed Ren tensed up. He went faster and faster until we reached our climax**

**and moan at the same time then he cummed inside of me… deep inside of me. I was**

**so tired that I sleep first before him because of what I've done I didn't knew that**

**Ren mention something to me in my ears important. "I love you so much Pirika, this**

**the last gift I would give to you… no, our gift to each other… our baby. If I die**

**please care the baby for me. Don't die because of what I've done for you. " Those**

**were the words that I have supposed to hear… Then the next day I heard from Jun**

**that he was dead. I cried so hard that I have to hit my head on the tree but Jun**

**suddenly hugged me to prevent me doing something stupid. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO**

**LEAVE ME?" I screamed in agony then fell on my knees crying… That's how Ren left**

**me without saying anything. Now, as I stared at the blank ceiling while holding my**

**stomach. I feel so pathetic… Because it so unfair… so unfair! That because of our**

**love for each other Ren died… Even Jun doesn't know why Ren died. All she knew**

**was that, when at the time she was strolling around the forest in the morning just to**

**find him, heaven answered her prayer but when she run besides Ren's body it was**

**bloody mess and as far as she know she was dead already. It was so mysterious how**

**he died… But all I know he died for me.**

**The End**

**Thanks for Reading. :D**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars. :D**

**Sorry for making Ren dead…**

**Please review me if you want me make another Lemon about this two and I promise it will be happy ending:D**

**Please R&R. :D**


End file.
